Kamarku Bukan Kamarku
by miko.paramay
Summary: Sekuel chapter DREAM 3rd Day's: Koko ni iru yo! Rukia yang tidak terima kamarnya ada di loteng yang notabane gudang ke-2, secara paksa mengambil alih setengah wilayah kamar Ichigo menjadi kamarnya. OneShoot!


**BLEACH**

* * *

"Ini kamarmu Ojou-Sama, silahkan masuk!" ujar Ichigo dengan ogah-ogahan membuka pintu suatu ruangan, secara gerak slow motion, mata Rukia mendelik hampir keluar saat melihat isi ruangan tersebut.

Apa itu bisa disebut dengan 'kamar'?

"Aku nggak mau tidur disana!"

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Kalau **BLEACH** punya Author Senna tetep hidup (*peace)

**Genre**: Romance (sedikit bumbu humor, meski terasa garriing kriuk krenyes krenyes ayem)

**Rate**: T

**Pair**: K. Ichigo & K. Rukia

**WARNING**: OOC-ness, Gajebo-ness, Typo's-ness, dll.. Tidak mengandung unsur Shinigami, Hollow, Konpaku, X-cution, Quinsi dan segala tetek bengeknya. Sekuel Ch dari DREAM alias Ch penjelas ttg dimana Rukia tidur. Tenang aja kok Rukia ngk bakal tidur di lemarinya Ichigo, tapi pengennya seh getoo~ (*plak)sedikit OOT sama DREAM . One Shoot.

Happy Reading~

* * *

Kamarku bukan kamarku

"Aku nggak mau tidur disana!"

Bentak Rukia ke Ichigo yang tega-teganya menyuruhnya menempati loteng kediaman Kurosaki sebagai kamar. Bagaimana nggak tega? Keadaan kamar itu hampir menyerupai gudang. Memang sih loteng itu digunakan sebagai gudang ke-2 setelah gudang dekat garasi, tapi karena barang-barang yang ada di loteng banyak yang tidak berguna, maka akan diloakkan (sayangkan dibuang) sekalian dapat uang.

Ichigo mengorek telinganya.

"Urusai, bersihkan saja semuanya bereskan? Sekalian ngebantu pindah barang-barang ke tempat loak barang"

Koper menghantam kepala Ichigo bagian belakang dengan indah, 4 sudut bertautan warna merah muncul di kepala Rukia.

"Bodoh, bodoh, bodoh, bodoh, bodoh, JERUK BODOH!"

"A'paan seh cebol?"

BUAK

GOOOOOOLLLL!

Rukia berhasil meng-gol.. U'hum, menendang wajah Ichigo (terutama hidung) sehingga sang pemilik tersungkur ke belakang dengan cairan merah mengalir dari gua hidungnya. Urat yang sedang ber cenat-cenut ria di dahi Rukia semakin bergoyang mengikuti irama dangdut kemarahan hati Rukia.

"Kau tega melihatku mati kekurangan oksigen ya? Aku ini alergi debu!"

Rukia menghela nafas.

"Aku akan menempati kamarmu"

"?!"

..

..

Yuzu berdiri di depan pintu kamar Aniki-nya yang terbuka, dari sana ia bisa melihat Rukia sedang merentangkan kain putih yang cukup panjang. Rukia tersenyum.

"Ini sudah lebih dari cukup Yuzu-Chan, arigatou!" Yuzu memiringkan kepalanya.

"Memang Ruki-nee akan melakukan apa dengan kain sepanjang itu?" Ichigo yang sudah selesai menutup lubang hidungnya dengan daun sirih yang telah ia dapat dari suatu tempat entah itu dimana, menjawab pertanyaan imouto nya.

"Midget cebol ini akan membagi kamarku menjadi 2 wilayah"

"Ou..."

Rukia memotong bagian kecil sebuah lapban lalu menempelkannya pada bagian ujung kain putih, setelah itu Rukia menaiki kursi dan menempelkan kain yang telah tertempeli lapban pada dinding, Rukia menoleh pada Ichigo.

"Woy Jeruk! Bantu aku!" Ichigo berdecak pinggang

"Mana ada orang yang 'terjajah' membantu seorang 'penjajah'?!" Rukia yang nggak mengerti apa maksud perkataan sepupunya menautkan sebelah alisnya. "Maksudmu?"

"Pikirin sendiri!"

"Oi Jeruk Bodoh!" Ichigo beranjak ruangan menuju ruang makan mengingat waktu memasuki jam mengisi perut. Urat kemarahan kembali muncul di kepala Rukia.

"JERUUK!" Suaranya tetap tidak digubris Ichigo, hati kecil Rukia mengumpati Si Jeruk alias Ichigo.

..

..

**Ichigo POV~**

Cih.. Salahnya sendiri! Padahal aku sudah berbaik hati menunjukkan letak kamarnya dan akan berniat membantunya membersihkan loteng, eh dia malah meng-Ekspansi kamarku dengan se-enak jidatnya membagi kamar menjadi setengah bagian dengan selembar kain menjadi batas. Emang dia negara Israel yang tukang nyerang negara Palestina getoh? (*sejak kapan ya Ichigo jadi lebay?.. -_-')

"Onii-Chan, dimana Rukia-nee?" Tanya Yuzu yang secara tiba-tiba mengagetkanku mengembalikan pikiran ke dunia nyata. Aku teguk habis air yang ada di gelasku lalu berdiri.

"Dia masih ada di kamar" Yuzu menyodorkan nampan berisikan makanan padaku.

"Tolong berikan ini ke Rukia-nee, Rukia-nee belum makan kan?" Aku terima nampan itu

"Baiklah"

**Ichigo POV~ off**

..

..

Ichigo membuka pintu kamarnya, dan menemukan ruangannya yang sempit menjadi lebih sempit, tapi ada lagi yang membuatnya lebih khawatir.

"Rukia!"

Dia letakkan nampan kayu di meja belajarnya lalu berlari ke arah saudaranya yang sekarang sedang terbaring di atas lantai dengan memegang perutnya.

"Rukia?" Ichigo mengangkat tubuh mungil sang gadis dan memeluknya dalam pangkuannya. Kelopak mata Rukia terbuka dengan tatapan dan suara yang parau.

"A..a.. aku.. Lapar" Ichigo melepaskan Rukia. Kepala Rukia terbentur lantai dengan cukup keras.

"Kau.." gadis itu menggeram, tapi sayangnya karena perutnya sangat-sangat dan sangat lapar ia tidak bisa bangun untuk kembali menendang hidungnya. Pria oranye menyuduhkan sesendok nasi padanya.

"Mau?"

"Mau menyuapiku?"

Sendok itu ia ulurkan kembali dan tersiratlah mimik kisut di wajah sang gadis Kuchiki, Rukia menghela nafas.

"Iya deh.. Tolong suapi aku tuan Kurosaki!" Ichigo tersenyum menang sedangkan Rukia menahan rona merah di wajahnya karena pertama kali inilah dia di suapi oleh orang lain terutama lawan jenis. Ichigo yang menyuapi Rukia sedikit terkekeh kecil.

"A..apa?" Rukia menundukkan kepalanya menyembunyikan gambar wajahnya yang memerah, Ichigo memasang cengirannya tanpa menghilangkan kerutan di alisnya.

"hehehe.. Seperti nostalgia saja.. dulu kau pernah melakukan ini padaku"

Amethys Rukia terbelalak

"Hountou?"

"Aa.. Saat kecil" Ichigo berdiri "Aku akan mengambilkan minum, setelah itu siapkan futon ya? Futonnya ada di lemari!"

"Futon? Untuk apa?"

"Kau tidur dibawah saja ya! Yang kasur itu tempatku.."

"Terserahlah.. Lagipula mana sudi aku tidur di tempat berbau Jeruk Mandarin seperti mu.."

"Lakukan saja!"

"hihihi.. Iya-iya.." Ichi kini berjalan menuju dapur, meninggalkan Rukia yang melihat punggungnya yang sedikit mengumbar senyum..

'Arigatou Ichigo'

**ENDING?**

* * *

Abalkah? GaJekah?

Disini Rukia punya hobi makan, kalau telat makan 30 menit saja Maag nya pasti kambuh. Ya begitula.. In the fact, ini fic dikerjakan dalam sehari, ya.. ngk sampek sehari penuhlah, jadi maaf kalau pendek..

R&R?

By:


End file.
